Ascari Civil War
The Ascari Civil War''' '''was a conflict within Ascaris between the Rakes regime and the Rebels, lead by General Till Carding. The war was ended when the Treaty of Escar was ratified on board the ARNS Unity. There are currently two museums and memorials dedicated to the civil war: one in Kovelo, dedicated to the Battle of Fort Rakes and which has the gun of the ASNS Reliable, and one in Savannah, which is dedicated to the victims of the sinking of the ASNS Black Marlin. Origin The Civil War can be attributed to a number of causes, however the most significant was the incompetence of the Rakes regime in negotiations over the claim on Eduardo's island. These were opposed by General Carding of the Ascaris Army, and numerous civilians. The failures of the Rakes regime were realized when there were multiple threats of invasion from multiple sources over the island, which Rakes refused to renounce his claim on. Eventually, the island conflict died out, but the people didn't forget, and 2 protest movements sprung up, the first being the Savannah Independence movement, and the second being the Ascari coup Rebels, led by Carding, who attempted to overthrow the Rakes regime in Escar. Carding failed and fled to Savannah Island for fear of prosecution which later came when the Ascari government planned to arrest him. At this point, the Savannah Independence movement decided to back Carding and declared their independence with Carding as a leader. The island of Tybee soon followed suit. History After Cardings independence declaration, he immediately received international support and opted to annex Tyrone first, as he had a significant number of supporters there. This went without incident. Carding's next target was Fort Rakes, a city on the border with Santiaguna. Battle of Fort Rakes With international aide set up in Santiaguna, Carding ordered his armies to cross through the wall and invade Fort Rakes. The city appeared untakable until the rebels finally broke through Ascari defenses. With Rebels surrounding their forces, Rakes ordered all ships at Naval Station Fort Rakes to be scuttled to prevent capture. Two ships, ASNS Rakes (PC-3) and ASNS PC-4. As the ships left dock, they were fired upon by rebels and many were killed in the sinkings. In support of rebels, the Napanese NMSDF Hayward used missiles to destroy the tank base at Fort Rakes, significantly hurting the Ascari chances of keeping the city. The Rebels soon infiltrated the true Fort of Fort Rakes, raising their flag over the emplacement. 6 weeks after fighting began, and after 6,000 deaths (estimate), the Ascari Army ordered a full retreat from Fort Rakes, with the rebels declaring it a victory. Defecting of the ASNS Unity During the battle of Fort Rakes, the Ascari Frigate ASNS Unity (FFG-1) was ordered to leave port and defend the strait. Unity approached the city of Tyrone and Napanese destroyer Hayward, and made radio contact, saying "Stand Down, Stand Down. This is the ASNS Unity. We are defecting." Unity proceeded to be boarded and soon joined the side of the rebels. Sinking of the ASNS Black Marlin After a refit in Savannah, Unity proceeded to patrol around the island and strait of Tyrone. Unity encountered a Submarine, the ASNS Black Marlin, only submarine in the Ascaris Navy, and proceeded to sink it. This was a significant blow to Ascari Naval Capabilities. In 1041, the Ascaris Republic announced the construction of the ASNS Black Marlin memorial in Savannah. Battle of the Escar Bay Tunnel The Rakes regime sent tanks through the tunnel to attempt a take back of Tyrone. The strategy failed when the rebels sent tanks back and forced a retreat. Ministry of Emergency Situations flight 231 Before the Battle of Escar, the personnel manning the embassies of several countries were warned to leave before the battle ensued. They were put on an Aki flight out of Escar Airfield. This flight was subsequently shot down shortly after takeoff. 21 passengers, and 4 crew died. No survivors were recovered. The attack was originally blamed on the Rebels, however the Rebels deny this claim and blame it on the Rakes Regime. In the post-war investigation, a single survivor was found. In late 1039, the Aki investigators found no wrongdoing on the part of any Ascari, but rather found missile fragments belonging to Eduardan missile designs. The investigation closed near the end of that year. Battle of Escar The battle of Escar began when Iaguan carrier bombers attacked the Ascaris Army Base in Escar. This destroyed any capability to fight back of the Rakes Regime. Rebel and Iaguan tanks overran the AAF airfield blocking any attempts to fight via air. There was little resistance during the invasion, however the Rakes regime ordered 3 buildings leveled in north Escar. Category:Wars Category:Ascaris